Wrong Habit
by deviousbrainy15
Summary: What's a girl to do when the man she loves is the man that she is suppose to take down?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_There's that beautiful face_. I sigh resting my head on my hand that's propped up by my elbow. Why can't love be simple? Why does it have to come with so many strings attached?

I could hear him talking to Chad in the kitchen, it just sounded like a bunch of nothing to me. But this was the reason I was here. I should be gathering this information so I can report back. But yet, I was sitting here mentally stripping this man in front of me. "Why me?" I whisper to myself, glancing around to make sure no one of any kind was around to hear.

Once I heard footsteps I sat up straight in my chair, and watched him walk into the dining area. He looked at me with the look of hunger in his ocean blue eyes. I gulped, hoping that my heart pounding in my chest wasn't too heard by him.

"Hi" he says looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well hello to you as well handsome" I say with some courage in my voice. I try not to smile but every time he walked by me I felt this heat rise from my stomach up into my cheeks which began to blush and this big bright smile would appear.

He walks over to me, and gently lifts my hand to his lips and lightly brushes his lips across it.

"May I lead my lady to her bedroom?" He asks in a soft voice, his lips are so close to mine I can feel his hot breath on my lips that if I even breathed to hard my lips would be on his.

No words left my mouth; I just slowly nodded my head at him. He smiles, and laces are fingers together and leads me down the hall to the stairs. Once we reached the stairs I had to mentally prepare myself to make an effort, my knees were weak from his lips being so close to mine. I glanced over at him, and he was already walking up the stairs dragging me behind him.

Once we hit the top, he led the way; thank goodness I wouldn't have been able to find my own bedroom with a map with this man behind me.

_He looks nice from back h... No. You can't have these thoughts. In the end, you're going to be the one that ends up hurt. Wait, hurt? Wait until he finds out. Shut up already._

Okay, we're standing in my bedroom already. _Get your head together._

I look up at him, as I sit on the edge of my bed. "Are you going to stay in here tonight?" I ask with a barley visible voice, I don't even know if I asked that out loud.

"No, I have an early morning appointment." He gets down on one of his knees and brushes a piece of hair out of my face and pushes it behind my ear. Well that answers that question.

I sigh leaning my face into his hand. In a simple love story I would love for him to stay with me and hold me tightly but I know it would be for the best if he left. He leans forward and kisses my forehead, I smile closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Bridgette." He smiles looking at me before closing the door as he walks out.

"Night. Sweet dreams." I watched him close the door as he left, and I let out the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding in.

I fall back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling, I close my eyes hoping that this is just one big dream that I have seen his face on TV somewhere and that this is just a recurring dream. I groan once I open my eyes and look around the bedroom. "This is so fucked up."

I stood up and walked into my connected bathroom, and place my hands on the edge of the counter looking into the mirror. "You have to do this", I turn on the water faucet and splash my face with cold water and changed into my shorts and t-shirt then completing the look by putting my hair up into a high ponytail.

Walking back into the bedroom I turn off the lights in the bathroom, and crawl under the covers of the bed that I have been sleeping in for 3 months now. Sighing, I turn onto my side and look out the bedroom window glancing over the moon and stars before closing my eyes.

This is my life at the moment. I am Bridgette Matthews. But in my everyday life, I am Gabriella Montez; FBI agent who is living in the room next door to one of the top drug lords known none other than Mr. Troy Bolton. And yes, I am starting to fall for this guy. What is an undercover agent to do?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

4 Months Earlier

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Gabriella reached over onto her nightstand and started smacking everything she could reach until she came across the alarm clock.

5:00 a.m. flashed across her alarm clock.

Removing the blanket from on top of her head she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She sat up in her bed and started stretching, "Another beautiful morning" she slumped back down into her bed. A few moments had passed before she slowly get out of bed and went into her bathroom and got into the shower so she could start her long work day.

Gabriella finished with her shower; she grabbed the towel that was hanging over the shower curtain rode. Once she wrapped herself in the towel she stepped out leading with her right foot and went to get out but didn't fully step over the ledge with her left foot and stubbed her toe.

"Ouch!" she winced in pain and bounced around on her right foot trying to comfort her foot from the stinging pain. The pain had subdued after a few seconds she gently placed her foot back onto the ground, and she started to chuckle "Well... This is starting off as a wonderful day."

After blow drying her hair, and putting it up into a ponytail and putting on very light makeup she walked back into her bedroom and opened her drawers grabbing a pair of panties, and bra to accommodate her outfit.

She walked across her room, and searched through her closet looking for something to wear. _I really need to go shopping; this is all I own?_ She glanced over all her slacks and button shirts with a few plain t-shirts and jeans. _I really need to get a life._

Once she decided on a light blue button shirt with black slacks she headed back into her bathroom and got changed.

5:45 a.m. flashed across her alarm clock now.

"Damn" Gabriella said glancing over at her clock before rushing into her bedroom to put on her boots and going to her bedside table and pulling out her badge and gun before securing them to her belt. Running down the stairs she made a quick stop in the kitchen to get her an apple and a bottle of water. Grabbing her keys and purse from the front table, she was out the door and fully looking toward to her day. _With as much sarcasm as intended as possible._

After sitting in traffic for 30 minutes she finally reached the Federal Bureau of Investigations building but not without receiving a few calls from her coworker, Jesse Briggs.

Gabriella parked her car in the basement and headed up to the main headquarters. Glancing down at her watch she winced when it told her it was already 6:20 a.m. she was defiantly screwed with her chief. "Sorry I'm late" she looked around praying that the chief wasn't there, but in fact he was and he was giving her a big ass smile that she wanted to smack right off his face.

"Well nice of you to join us Ms. Montez" Mr. Riley remarked but went back to explaining the case that her and her team were going to take on.

"Excuse me, but wasn't this Mark's case?" she said shaking her head for opening her big mouth when she was already on the bitch list with her boss.

"Yes, Ms. Montez. But if you were here on time as I had ordered, you would have heard me explain that Mark and his team couldn't get any entail on Mr. Efron and his followers." Mr. Riley stared at her with a raised eyebrow hoping she wasn't going to interrupt anymore.

Mr. Riley passed around the folders, "Here's the deal. These bastards have been shipping and distributing drugs on these streets for as long as I can remember. Now were going to get into their world and shut them down from the inside out."

Taking a deep breath Mr. Riley looked at Gabriella, "You're up Montez. You will be are agent that is going undercover and you will do as they say. We have to catch these guys, no slipping corners here. Am I clear?"

"Yes, we're clear." Biting the inside of her cheek, she looked over the file. This was her chance to prove to these boys more than indefinitely to her chief that she could handle anything they threw at her.

Mr. Riley dismissed them to finish up any of the remaining cases they had open; this case took priority they had to be clear of everything else.

Gabriella sat in the same spot reading over the file, well she wanted to think she was reading it but after realizing that she had read the same sentence 4 times; knowing she would regret it, she turned back the page so she could get a look at his captivating blue eyes.

"Yeah, this will totally be eyes. Ugh! I mean easy" She rolled her eyes, standing up and grabbing her stuff before heading to her desk to try and sort out her work and life before she took on this file.

The day had passed in a blur, from the moment she sat at her desk she was constantly going through files on her computer and the ones that were physically on her desk.

Gabriella groaned placing both her elbows on her desk and dropping her head into her hands. There was a very progressive headache coming on. These words were starting to combine and unscramble, she got up and headed into the conference room and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. Leaning her back against the counter she closed her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

Jesse walked into the conference room, "You ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" She placed one of her hands on her temples and began to rub keeping her eyes closed.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh, "Umm you were the one that was sitting in the debriefing room when Mr. Riley assigning you to the Drug Case, weren't you?"

Gabriella laughed putting her hand on her forehead while opening her eyes and looking at Jesse, "Sorry. I forgot how much my brain hurt from reading all these files."

Chewing on her bottom lip, "Yeah. I guess I am ready. I mean besides the whole changing my name, hair, personality. But yeah, I'm totally ready." She looked at him and smiled before walking out of the conference room and back to her desk.

"Montez! Get in here!" Mr. Riley screamed from his office.

Rolling her eyes she pushed her chair back from her desk and abruptly got up from her desk and marched into her chief's office. "Yes Sir? If this was about being late, I'm sor..."

She was interrupted by her boss. "Have a seat, Gabriella." Mr. Riley gestured to the seat that was in front of him while he opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a file but this folder was red, not blue like the rest of them.

Opening up the file Mr. Riley handed the small card to Gabriella; she took it from him and looked down at it reading it over.

_Eyes: Hazel. Check._

_Height: 5'3. Check. _

_Sex: Female. Check._

_Name: Bridgette Matthews. Oh, that's what this is about._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I may be a hard ass to you Gabriella but I personally believe, no, I know that you are up for the challenge." Mr. Riley stated.

Gabriella glanced up at him before letting her hands fall onto her lap. She was speechless. She knew she was ready for this but could she honestly keep herself in check in order to complete this mission. _Those eyes._

"I'm ready to do this." She looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"Well then, follow me."

Gabriella got up from the chair grabbing the file that Mr. Riley had placed on the desk that had her new identity in it. She followed him into the elevator and he pushed the button for the basement. She smirked resting her head against the cold steel wall, if she wasn't wearing boots and a gun she might actually have been intimidated by this guy.

Ding!

Allowing her to step out first, she did and looked around a little confused. "What is this?" Now she was more than confused, she was sure that she walked into work this morning not a spa.

Mr. Riley chuckled and placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her to one of the small rooms. "As you already know, we are sending you into a war zone. But we have to change the physical aspects of you. Can't have any leads leading back to you being FBI" He got close to her ear before saying, "they will kill you if they get anywhere near that discovery."

"That's not going to happen." She looked at him over her shoulder, smirking.

She looked around the room, "Soooo can you explain to me why I'm standing in Barbie's Beauty Shop?"

"We have to change that pretty little face of yours."

Gabriella rolled her eyes crossing her arms across her chest. She plopped down into the closest chair she show, she heard the clicking of heels faintly coming down the hall. Mr. Riley fixed his posture while correcting his tie. She had wide eyes wondering who was coming down the hall, and once she came through the door Gabriella started laughing because it was Mrs. Riley.

"Well hello dear", Mrs. Riley kissed her husband's cheek, "Hello Ms. Montez."

"You are defiantly whipped" Gabriella murmured as she was still laughing looking at her boss interact with his wife.

Mrs. Riley looked away from her husband and looked at Gabriella, "Stand up." This woman was just as demanding as her husband was. Mrs. Riley started to thoroughly looking over Gabriella from head to toe "You're making me a little self-conscious here."

"Well you might want to get over that feeling, because the drug world is a boy's playground and they're going to be looking at you like you're a piece of meat." Ms. Riley explained, and rudely might I add.

Mrs. Riley looked her over one more time and then nodded her head, and ushered Gabriella out the door "This way Ms. Montez." Has they started heading down the hallway she was going down the list of things Gabriella was going to have done_. Hair. Nails. Clothes. Tan. Strict workout/diet plan. _

6 tortures hours has passed since Mrs. Riley left her in the hands of these girls. Gabriella was staring at herself in the mirror; she leaned closer and backed away. "This is not me."

"Sorry doll face. It's part of the job" Jesse was leaning against the door frame chuckling has she looked at herself as she had become some other species. "This looks nothing like me. My hair touches my butt, my nails don't have dirt underneath me. I don't even have food stains on my shirts." She groaned throwing her hands up in defeat before covering her eyes with them.

After the makeover, Gabriella was told to wait in the briefing room so Mr. Riley would explain what he needed for her to do. She tapped her fingers against the table staring at the clock; she was shaken from her thoughts when the door closed not even realizing someone had opened it.

"Here's the deal. You are to get into close contact with Bolton and his 'group' and find out where they store the drugs and where they ship them out of. You will stop at nothing to get this information. I don't care if you have to fuck this guy's brains out just so he hands you over the rooster of what he distributes, you will do it. We have to get these guys off the street; I'm not going to lose anymore agents to these guys." Mr. Riley stated will sitting in the chair next to her. "I know this doesn't sound like a fun place to be Montez, but we need you. Talk, befriend, I don't care. But get the information we need, so we can come in and put this son of a bitch in prison where he belongs. Do you understand?"

_Fuck this guy. Did he not look at that file, I would be more then honored to sleep with him._  
"Yes, I do understand." Gabriella nodded her head.

Mr. Riley got up and handed her a pair of keys, "Don't crash it." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before heading for the door.

"Mr. Riley?" She asked.

"What?"

"When do I start?"

Gabriella was sitting outside a coffee shop with her sunglasses on and reading a magazine sipping her coffee. Occasionally she would glance around hoping that he would show up. Apparently this was where he went after his workout every morning. Sitting there since 5:30 in the morning her butt was really starting to ache, she took a sip of her coffee but not without making a cringing face. "It's cold."

She got up and went to throw it away, she was a few feet away from the trash can when the door abruptly opened and someone came walking out but not without slamming into Gabriella. With a thud she hit the ground, not only with her coffee but also his all over her shirt.

Pure shock covered her face she looked down her soaked clothes.

"I'm sorry."

Gabriella looked up at the culprit; she was staring at those beautiful blue eyes that she has been seeing in her sleep. _And oh how wonderful, they belonged to Troy Bolton_. "I'm sorry." He leant his hand out to her, to help her back onto her feet.

"Well that's one way to get rid of the cold coffee." She scratched the back of her head, and let out a small chuckle.

Troy looked down at her, considering she was shorter then him, looking over the damage that had been done to her clothes. She couldn't get anything to come out of her mouth. _He is even more beautiful than those pictures could even begin to sculpt._

She chewed on her bottom lip looking at him, "This was my fault. Always such a klutz, I should have paid more attention." Troy started to chuckle, "Well if you want to take the blame for this, go for it" he winked at her while he flashed his million dollar smile putting his hands up in defeat. "Can I do anything to repay you for this?"

"Replacing these clothes would be nice" She smiled at him before going back to chewing on her lip, glancing down at her clothes.

Troy smirked.

"But… a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino would work just as nicely."

Without another word he walked back into the coffee but not before looking back at her before walking through the door. Gabriella sat back down at her table, and attempted to clean her shirt and pants but failed miserably.

"One Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino for the lady, and plain coffee for me." Troy sat down across from her, taking a sip of his drink before placing it on the table.

"Again, I am sorry for the collision."

She chuckled as she took a sip of her Frappuccino. "Well that's my first embarrassment for the day." She shook her head as she chuckled again.

Leaning forward Troy grabbed her hand off the table and placed it between both his hands, "Does this clumsy yet beautiful girl have a name?"

"You bumped into me. I think I deserve to know the instigators name first?"

"Troy Bolton."

He raised his eyebrow looking at her.

"Bridgette... Bridgette Matthews."


End file.
